This invention relates to portable telephones that produce musical tones such as melody sound and rhythm sound to respond to incoming calls and play games.
Recently, portable telephones have been widely spread and used among general people, so particularly young persons frequently owned portable telephones for personal communications. Recently, the engineers have developed a variety of techniques for portable telephones, some of which provided specific functions as game devices in addition to portable telephone functions. For this reason, there is a strong demand that portable telephones be further developed and improved in function as game devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable telephone that provides brand-new functions as game devices, which realize particularly simulated performance of musical instruments.
A portable telephone of this invention is basically designed to realize game device functions, particularly music games, in addition to portable telephone functions. According to portable telephone functions, the portable telephone establishes a line connection with an external telephone terminal by radio communication in connection with the existing telephone line network constituted by base stations and mobile exchanges, for example. Herein, the portable telephone is capable of generating musical tones and rhythm sounds of a prescribed musical tune in response to reception of incoming calls. The game device functions are embodied specifically by means of a vibration device such as a vibration sensor and a vibration motor. That is, when the user swings and vibrates the portable telephone in synchronization with rhythm sounds, the vibration device produces vibration pulses, which are compared with rhythm pulses. Then, a score is marked with respect to user""s operation to swing and vibrate the portable telephone on the basis of time differences detected between vibration pulses and rhythm pulses and is displayed on the screen of a display. That is, the user is capable of playing a music game by swinging and vibrating the portable telephone like a maraca in synchronization with rhythm.
Incidentally, when the vibration motor is installed in the portable telephone, it is possible to generate vibration in response to reception of incoming calls, and it is possible to detect vibration applied to the portable telephone in response to counter-electromotive force produced by the vibration motor. Herein, the counter-electromotive force can be also used to charge a battery of the portable telephone.